Sazukie's Story
by TeardropBeauty
Summary: Sazukie has to find out secrets held back from her. Dangers will be faced, and fear will be great. Will she be able to make it?
1. Meet Sazukie!

**A/N: Jhonen Vasquez the AWESOME made Invader Zim, but if I owned it I'm sure it would be really great! Probably better than it is right now. Eventually I'm sure I will but that's going to be in the future but it will happen. I know it will because I deserve to own it, right? Enjoy the story it's going to be way better than anything you've ever read before I'm sure!**

* * *

I woke up and was tired. I had dreamed a very scary dream that Mikimu was hurting me! That's really crappy, right? I know! It had prevented me from sleeping well, because that happens. (A/N: It really sucks, right?) Anyway, when I ate, Mimiku, who, by the way, is my dad, hit me for getting up so late. (A/N: Lol I'm going to do a lot more of these. She got up at 1:21). It was upsetting because I didn't even try to get up that late I just didn't sleep well! Also my name is Sazukie by the way, isn't that a nice name? I'm Japanese so that's how I got it. I had to go to school but I was going to be late so I didn't. (A/N: I wish I could do that don't you? D:) I had cereal and watched anime for the rest of the day! (A/N: Sore wa kūrude wanaidesu ka? That's Japanese for isn't that cool! I really wish I got to do that!)

After I watched every anime there was well not really because there were thousands I went to bed and dreamed about a little boy with green skin. He was so cute!

"My name is Zim," he said. I was so happy because I got to meet someone that cute.

"Jimu? Sore wa son'nani kawaī namaedesu, watashi wa sore ga daisukidesu!" (A/N: That means Zim? That's such a cute name I love it so much! and it's so true right?) Zim smiled at me. AT ME! It felt so good.

"Uwa ̄ ! Anata mo nihongo o hanashimasu ka? Watashi wa hanbun no nihonjindesu, sore wa totemo subarashīdesu ne." said Zim. (A/N: BTW, that means Wow! You even speak Japanese? I'm half Japanese, that's so so so awesome isn't it?) I went up and hugged him, and he kissed me! I could tell we would be really good friends, maybe even lovers!

* * *

 **A/N: See how awesome that was? I know you're jealous, though, but don't worry! You'll write really well too eventually. Isn't Zim just so hot?**


	2. Zim? Who's he?

**A/N: Don't flame! It's really mean and you're just jealous. If you don't like it then why are you even reading it? xD And why would you call it fake? You're probably unable to write anything better! :)**

* * *

I was REALLLLLY SAD WHEN I WOKE UP! Zim was really hot, and I was instantly in love with him.

"Sate, naze sore wa subete yumedenakereba naranakatta nodesu ka? Jimu wa hontōni hontōni atsukute kawaīdesu. Watashi wa kare o aishiteimasu!" I said. (Also that means Damn it, why did that have to all be a dream? Zim is really really hot and cute and I love him! btw) I had to go to school today but I didn't want to. I watched some anime and then got dressed. (A/N: NEat right?)

But my mind was on Zim the whole time so I didn't like it because I had to pay attention. My dad was hitting and yelling me a lot until a was bleeding. I started to cry. My crimson eyes were welling up with tears, and i wished that ZIm was here and not a dream boy. (A/N: But still a dream boy in a way amirite?). Anyway I got my breakfast and walked outside to escape.

When I was at school I saw something crazy! A brand new student but the student was Zim from my dream! I couldn't believe it!

"Jimu!" I said happily. (That means Zim if you didn't know) He smiled at me real wide and I smiled back. He even took a seat next to me! I knew it would be a great great rest of the year!


	3. What's Happening?

**A/N: Flamers going to flame, but I got a good review! xD Random guest you're awesome! lol I'm more random than you though. Wait no I'm Randumb! That sounds bad but is actually real good!**

* * *

I couldn't believe that Zim was sitting next to me, though! I suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss him.

"Zim..." I whispered. He turned to me, and I used the advantage of that to pull him in. I was just about to kiss him, but he did it to me instead! (A/N: Romantic, right?) But then I saw a girl with hair like lightning. SHe glared at me.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" SHe asked. I hadn't even noticed her before, she must also be new!

"I'm Dolly, and ZIm's mine!" Zim seemed really nervous! Dolly looked really really mad at me.

"no she isn't." Said Zim. (A/N: Isn't Zimmeh so cute!?) I was confused. Why did Dolly think she could steal Zim from me? She was so jealous I was sad! I started to cry.

"Nakisakebu na, Mizuki! Dorī wa ōinaru hiretsuna mesuda yo! Kanojo wa nihongo mo shiranainode, watashitachi wa nani o itte iru no ka wakaranaidarou! Sore ni, anata wa subarashīdesu." said Zim. (A/N: oh and btw that means Don't cry, Sazukie! Dolly's a big old fucking slutty bitch! She doesn't know Japanese, either, so she won't have any idea what we're saying! Besides, you're amazing.) That made me happy.

"But I'm confused," I told him. Zim looked like he had an idea, and then he walked up to Dolly and punched her in the face! (A/N: Awesome!) I went up and hugged him happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Isn't this awesome? Of course it is! Grr I hate dolly!**


	4. Is this love?

For the rest of the day Zim was nice and Dolly stayed away! It made me really happy, and Then at the end of the day he told me this:

"Would you like to hang out with me?" He asked

"Yes!" I said and he smiled.

"Then follow me." We reached a shack that looked abandoned.

"Dolly used to hang out with me here before she became a slut and nobody ever found it us." We went inside and he slowly started undressing me. "You have huge, sexy boobs!" He said. (A/N: OMG! Is he going to rape her?) He pushed me down into a kneeling position, and made me unable to move!

"W-What are you going to do?" I asked, blushing.

"Shhh...It's going to be over before you know it." And he pulled down his pants, revealing his twenty inch dick.

"A-Are you r-raping me?"

"You'll like it," he said, and forced it into my mouth. It tasted amazing and juicy. I let out a moan of pleasure. We spent hours, trying all kinds of sex until he got up. His dick wiggled, and my boobs jiggled. (A/N: That rhymes! xD)

"I have to go."

"No! It feels so good! I pulled him back in, and furiously sucked His delightful, sweet, heavenly dick.

* * *

 **Oh no! They both raped eachothe. It's not rated M for nothing, though!**


	5. Licking and Loving

I licked and licked, moaning in pleasure. His cock tasted better than anything I'd ever imagined. I rubbed my boobs against him, and he licked them, tickling me. I giggled.

"Why haven't I had sex sooner?" I asked. He didn't answer, just bounced my boobs around. I tried to fit his dick in my mouth as far as I could, but it was hard.

"Oh, yeh! Oh fuck, baby, yes!" He yelled in plesure. I inserted my vagina into his penis, and when it was over, I smiled.

"That was fun!" But it wasn't over, not at all.


	6. Sad Parting! o

I dreamed of fucking him that night. When I went to school, I made sure my clothes were really really tightly fitted so my. boobs showed a lot. There was a. Of cleavage and boys were alll staring me. I cried because they were perving on me but then Zim came up to me.

"Nē, watashi wa kinō sekkusu de takusan no tanoshī jikan o sugoshimashita. Watashi wa mada kanari kakushitsu o kanjiru! Hōkago ni mōsukoshi shitaidesu ka? Mata, sekushīna oppai!" he said to me. (That means Hey, I had lots of fun with the sex yesterday. I still feel pretty horny! Want to do it some more after school? Also, sexy boobs!) I blushed a lot and nodded. So I spent the rest of the day anticipating more sex. But after school he came up to me.

"I have to g. My parents found me and are abusing me now!" He was crying and I cried.

"What about the sex" I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks and on to my cleavage.

"maybe if I ever come back"!" He said and ran away.

* * *

 **oh no! Zim has to leave now! Also, NO FLAMING!**


End file.
